De fetiches, prohibiciones y secretos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Kuroo intenta decirlo, más como un secreto a voces, sin saber cuánto es que eso podía corromper a los chicos de primer año de Karasuno.


∞ **Titulo** : "De fetiches, prohibiciones y secretos"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** Kuroo intenta decirlo, más como un secreto a voces, sin saber cuánto es que eso podía corromper a los chicos de primer año de Karasuno.

…

 **Por la boca muere el pez**

…

Había sido un accidente, o al menos esa fue la versión que Hinata se repitió en la cabeza cuando hubo olvidado la regla del campamento, esa que Kuroo fue tan amable de confiarles durante el almuerzo.

—Ustedes son nuevos, así que es común que no lo sepan —. Había susurrado el capitán de Nekoma, una sonrisa de medio lado y arroz a punto de terminarse de su plato. Kuroo se había deslizado en la mesa de Karasuno, junto a los de primero y segundo, Daichi hacia lo mismo junto a Fukurodani —. Pero existe una regla durante los campamentos, no acercarse a los vestidores del tercer gimnasio si la luz está encendida.

— ¿Por qué? —. Yamaguchi se inclinó por encima de su rubio amigo. Tsukishima hizo una mueca, pegando su espalda al respaldo, y con la vista fija en Noya y su intento por meter un camarón más a la boca de Asahi, por imposible que pareciera, ante las infladas mejillas del ace repletas de bocados anteriores.

—Porque están ocupadas Pecas-Kun. Es como una señal, el campamento a veces no es suficiente para sacar toda la energía que traes —. Kuroo señaló a Bokuto, quien en ese momento parecía dispuesto a doblar la reacción de comida para tener más resistencia durante el resto del día.

—Entonces, ¿continúan entrenando en los vestidores?

La voz de Hinata sonaba mucho a esperanza y otro poco a inocencia. Los ojos oscuros del capitán se entrecerraron porque por favor, todos ahí tenían más de 15 años, no podía ser que la carnada no haya captado aun el mensaje cifrado que intentaba dar de una manera decente y sin el conocimiento de Kenma. Así que cuando abrió la boca lo único que sintió fue una patada bajo la mesa, que le hizo morderse la lengua.

Los ojos miel continuaban sobre su persona, junto a los ámbar de Tsukki que parecían guardar una advertencia y mucha amenaza.

—Solo los idiotas seguirían entrenando. Además son unos vestidores, el espacio es reducido, usa un poco la cabeza Hinata —. Tsukishima le miro, burla tirando de sus labios y sarcasmo puro destilando ante el movimiento de su dedo contra la sien. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—Pues si eres tan listo, entonces dime tu qué es lo que hacen en los vestidores.

—Si no puedes deducirlo tú, no arrastres a otros a tu incapacidad de reflexión.

Tsukishima había abandonado los palillos, mitad de la comida aun si tocar. Yamaguchi hizo una mueca de pesar, el rubio no se estaba alimentando bien en los últimos días. El sonido chirriante de la silla dolió un poco, Tsukishima se iba del comedor. Kuroo solo suspiro.

—Chibi-chan, tu definitivamente, tienes que guardar el secreto del gimnasio. No le digas a Kenma que te dije —. Gimoteo el capitán, levantándose de la mesa ante una señal de Bokuto que estaba del otro lado del salón.

Hinata asintió sin comprender la situación, su mirada entonces cayó sobre Kageyama, quien seguía comiendo ajeno a la plática.

— ¿Tu si lo entendiste, lo que Kuroo-san quiso decirnos? —. Le interrogo, sintiéndose un poquito irritado, Yamaguchi fue ahora quien rapto bajo la mesa, listo para golpear al setter si lo decía. Era casi un acuerdo tácito del Karasuno no tener la charla con Hinata al menos que la situación le obligara, entiéndase cuando el pelirrojo consiguiera pareja, y dado que no había ocurrido semejante caso el tema seguiría siendo tabú. Kageyama ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por recordar la advertencia de sonrisa espeluznante de Sugawara y la voz seria de Daichi.

—Todos los campamentos de chicos son iguales —. Dijo Kageyama, dejando su tazón vacío sobre la mesa, Yamaguchi se hundió en su asiento tratando de alcanzarle con la punta del pie —. El tercer gimnasio suele ser siempre el más alejado, por eso se toman los vestidores como el lugar de encuentro. No sabía que en preparatoria se seguía haciendo.

Yamaguchi lo intento por tercera vez sin sentir que llegase a su objetivo de callar a Kageyama con un golpe. Tsukki habría cambiado el tema, a algo irritante, incluso abierto el prólogo de una pelea que desviará la atención de ambas cabezas huecas, rellenas solo de voleibol y entrenamientos exhaustivos, nadie le advirtió a Tadashi que Kageyama estaba informado y a punto de romper el código de "preservemos la inocencia de Shoyo Hinata". Busco desesperadamente a alguien cercano que pudiese intervenir.

— ¿Seguir haciendo qué? Bakeyama se más claro, sigo sin entender —. Se quejó Hinata dejando también su tazón, y girando completamente ante el setter que chasqueo la lengua comenzando a fastidiarse.

—Hinata idiota, eso es obvio, si vas al tercer gimnasio es para que…

— ¡Bokuto-San!

El grito de Yamaguchi había sido tan alto que sintió su garganta desgarrarse y todas las miradas de los chicos del campamento girar hacia su dirección. Bokuto que hasta entonces tenía una tonta competencia sobre terminar la sopa miso en menos de 30 segundos comenzó a toser, su cerebro programado a la voz de re prendimiento de Akashi, Akashi que estaba en la enfermería revisando a uno de los de primer año de su equipo y que se molestaría en cuanto supiese que él estaba jugando con la comida de la cafetería. Enfoco su vista en el pecoso chico de Karasuno, que tenía las mejillas rojas y temblaba levemente. No recordaba su nombre pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo desesperada que se había escuchado su voz para llamarle.

Daichi fue el primero de todos ellos en reaccionar, abandonando su lugar junto al capitán de Fukurodani para ir hasta la mesa a otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Yamaguchi, que fue eso?

—Kageyama iba a decírselo —. Dijo con un tono reprobatorio Tadashi, señalando al culpable. Daichi arrugo las cejas sin comprenderlo totalmente, Yamaguchi vio su confusión por eso fue que lo agrego —. Sobre lo del tercer gimnasio.

Y la mueca de Daichi se transformó en una sonrisa ligera, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kageyama y se inclinó hacia él.

—Kageyama, ven, acompáñame un momento afuera.

Tobio asintió, con ese escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal y el presentimiento de que había olvidado algo importante. Las miradas los siguieron hasta la puerta de salida, donde Sugawara se unió a ellos, despidiéndose con la mano de Yaku quien había dirigido su atención a Kuroo que se había movido por media habitación hasta llegar con Bokuto.

Entrecerró sus ojos consiente de que su capitán había estado en la mesa de la discordia antes de que todo pasara, de la salida de Tsukishima, del grito de Yamaguchi y el aislamiento de Kageyama.

Cuando se levantó para indagar que es lo que había sucedido, Sugawara llego hasta él, mirada dulce y hoyuelos en las mejillas, de pronto Yaku sintió mucha pena por Kuroo sin saber porque.

—Kuroo-san, me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo.

—Oh, pero si es el chico refrescante de Karasuno ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —. Kuroo le sonrió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, la sonrisa de Sugawara se extendió, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, instinto de protección, Kuroo ni siquiera lo noto.

—Hum, ¿ayudarme? No creo que sea la palabra más adecuada pero servirá.

—Hey, no frente a los niños —. Canturreo Kuroo, llevando uno de sus dedos hasta el rostro de Suga, presionando el lunar junto a su ojo con confianza. Todos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás esta vez.

—Bro, creo que te estas confundiendo con el chico bonito —. Bokuto intento dar esa pista, cuando la sensación de que algo malo, muy malo estaba por pasar se le asentó en el estómago, era la misma que tenía cuando Akashi le tomaba amablemente y le alejaba de los demás para regañarle. Kuroo le sonrió.

— ¿De qué hablas Bro? Sugawara parece querer ayuda con lo del tercer gimnasio, ¿Cierto? —. Kuroo termino por recargar parte de su peso contra el setter de Karasuno. Kenma al otro lado de la mesa, dejo a un lado su video juego cuando Shoyo fue llamado afuera por Daichi.

—Has leído mis pensamientos Kuroo-san, es del tercer gimnasio exactamente de lo que quiero hablar —. Suga se giró, sonrisa tirando de sus mejillas, ojos cerrados.

—Bro, enserio, fue bueno concierte y todo eso —. Hablo Bokuto, limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria del ojo.

—Capitán, de verdad no sé si decir que es idiota o muy valiente —. Yaku se había acercado para sacar a Lev e Inuoka de ahí.

—Eres un verdadero idiota —. Kenma tomo su consola siguiendo los pasos de Yaku, y con el propósito de buscar a Shoyo.

Tadashi dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el grito de Kuroo sintiendo el dolor de ser literalmente estrujado por los cojones, por atención especial de Sugawara, preguntándose porque no había corrido tras Tsukki como siempre y cuando tuvo tiempo de evitar verse envuelto en todo eso, entonces pensó en Kageyama, quien en realidad solo era despistado a veces y en el futuro de su descendencia si él no hubiese gritado, mejor así, se dijo, que el castigo fuera para alguien de otro equipo que para uno de sus compañeros, aunque a veces fuera un tonto.

Después de todo había sido Kuroo, quien hubo roto el tratado de paz sobre corromper bebés de sobre protectoras mamás.


End file.
